


YOU TWO!?!

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big secret is out!, Derek Hale is a Softie, Engagement Rings, M/M, Oblivious Gang, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Everyone at school sees a ring on Stiles's finger and is curious about it.





	YOU TWO!?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts).



> Hi friends!! This is a surprise gift to 4QuietRyt3r who has been very supportive to my fics. I hope you like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Where the hell were you last night Stiles. Weren't we suppose to do English assignment together?" Scott stepped in the jeep and closed the door. Stiles grinned thinking about the last night "Good morning to you Scott" 

"I'm serious Stiles. We've to submit that assignment on Wednesday" 

Stiles hummed "Which is two days from now. Two Scott...you know how much time we have? It's like..." 

"Oh God no" Scott shook his head slumped further on his seat as Stiles kept talking "48 hours, 2880 minutes and 172,800 seconds. Do you know how many times we could destroy the whole world with that amount of time?"

"Stiles please stop" whined Scott

" 24 hours multiplied by..."

"What's that?" Scott asked pointing at a shiny round thing on Stiles's finger and laughed out loud. Stiles lifted his hand to look at his ring "What's so funny?" he asked frowning

"Your ring" 

"And?" Stiles pressed the word 

Scott pointed again "It's on your ring finger. Looks like you've been engaged" Stiles shrugged and replied "Huh...maybe it does" 

"Aren't you going to change it?" 

"No! Why should I?" Stiles as defensively "I like it... infact I love it" he looked away trying hard not to blush. Scott was confused but didn't press the matter anymore.

AT SCHOOL

Stiles handed the borrowed book to Lydia who was with Jackson. Lydia's eyes then fell on the ring "Ooooh what's with the ring Stiles?" her face brightened up on seeing twinkling diamond. Jackson leaned in and raised his eyebrows "Wow that thing must have costed a lot" 

Stiles smiled sheepishly "Looks like everyone is feeling observant today" 

"Whose is it?"

Stiles cradled his hand to his chest "It's mine! Now will you excuse me, I've to get back to my class" he quickly left trying his best not to blush

"That's....weird" Lydia commented

DURING PRACTICE

"Stiles you aren't suppose to wear expensive jewellery to school" said coach eyeing at the shinning ring. Stiles quickly pocketed his hand "Sorry" 

"The school will not be held responsible if you lost your ring" 

Stiles placed his hand over his pocketed ring "I'll never loose it" 

"Whatever. Go get changed for your practice" coach walked away from changing room. Stiles sighed in relief and was about to pick his clothes when Scott blocked his way "Dude why aren't you taking it off?"

"Like I said before and I'll say again..." Stiles raised his voice so that everyone could hear him "I'm not going to remove this ring! This thing..?" he held his hand high in the air "...stays forever!"

LATER IN THE EVENING

"So what's with the urgent meeting?" Scott asked Isaac as he, Lydia and Jackson gathered in Derek's loft. Isaac shrugged "No idea. Derek said it was something important" 

Lydia brushed her hair "This better be good. I skipped my appointment with a nail specialist" she got an eye roll from Scott and Isaac while Jackson showed a thumps up 

"Where's Stiles?" asked Scott 

"Oh he must be busy with his new diamond "ring" Jackson punctuated the word ring

Lydia raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows "He hasn't taken it out?"

Scott shook his head "Stiles been gawking at the ring like it's gonna dissaper the moment he takes his eyes off. Infact he's been very protective of that thing" 

Lydia crossed her arms "Who wouldn't be? It's a platanium band ring with simple detailing around the three stones. The middle one is brilliant cushion cut white diamond with...."

"..a small square cut black diamond on both sides" Isaac completed her words with confused expression

"Yes. How do you know about Stiles's ring?" Lydia wore the same expression 

"Because it's the same ring I saw in Derek's finger this morning" 

The room went silent for few seconds before Isaac got up from the chair "Oh my God...does this mean..." 

"They are engaged!" shrieked Lydia 

"This is unbelievable!" Jackson was shocked

"Stiles and Derek!?!" Scott jumped from his chair 

 

 

Just then Stiles and Derek came through the main door. They stopped on seeing the shocked expression on their faces. 

"YOU TWO!?!" Scott's voice was all squeaky and loud "SERIOUSLY?" 

Derek smiled confidently "Well Stiles, I'd say we have finally been discovered" before Stiles could reply, Derek swung him around by his waist, dipped him and kissed him senseless. 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
